


Carry On My Wayward Daughter

by DaintyCrow



Series: Daughters and Granddaughters - Translations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Mention of Domestic Violence, Teenage Pregnancy, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es begann alles damit, dass Dean einen Anruf bekam, seine Tochter würde die Schule schwänzen und dann kommt sie mit einem blauen Fleck im Gesicht nach Hause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry On My Wayward Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343873) by [cheyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyla/pseuds/cheyla). 



> So, hierbei handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung, demzufolge gehört mir nicht das geringste davon, nicht einmal die Idee.  
> Ich denke ich werde das hier aller paar Tage updaten, solange nichts dazwischen kommt und Reviews/Kommentare werden an chayla weitergeleitet :)
> 
> Ansonsten: Bei Fehlern gerne an mich weitergeben, wenn etwas unverständlich ist einfach fragen, ich versuche dann zu helfen, oder es noch einmal zu überarbeiten, damit es verständlicher ist. Ich hab zwar mein bestes gegeben, aber man weiß ja nie ...
> 
> Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dieser Story :)

„Mr. Winchester, hier ist die Arcadia High School, es geht um ihre Tochter.“

Augenblicklich bereute Dean Winchester den Telefonhörer angerührt zu haben. Er legte den Schraubenschlüssel, den er gerade in der Hand hielt auf die nächste freie Fläche, die er in der Garage finden konnte, bevor er sich die Stirn rieb, wobei er Öl über sein Gesicht schmierte.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen. „Hat Bridget irgendwas getan?“ 

„Sie ist zu ihren ersten beiden Stunden nicht aufgetaucht. Wir haben uns gefragt, ob sie vielleicht krank ist, und Sie vergessen haben, anzurufen.“

Ein kleines Stirnrunzeln schleicht sich auf Deans Gesicht. Seine Tochter hatte die ersten zwei Stunden geschwänzt? Er hatte doch gesehen, wie sie das Haus verlassen hatte, um zur Schule zu gehen …

„Ja, sie ist krank. Ich hatte einen geschäftigen Morgen und es ist mir entfallen“, log er problemlos. „Sie wird morgen hoffentlich wieder da sein.“

„Danke für ihre Zeit“, sagte die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wir werden ihre Abwesenheit als Entschuldigt markieren.“

Dean drückte auf den roten Hörer seines Mobiltelefons ohne sich zu verabschieden und wählte gleich darauf die Nummer für das Handy seiner Tochter. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er zuhörte, wie das Telefon klingelte und dann der Anrufbeantworter kam.

„Sobald du nach Hause kommst, Bridget, werden wir ein Gespräch darüber führen, dass du die Schule schwänzt“, sagte er scharf. „Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung. Du weißt, dass dein Onkel Sam mir Stress machen wird, wenn das zu einer Gewohnheit wird. Und wenn hinter dieser Sache ein Junge steckt, werde ich meine Schrotflinte raus holen, und glaub mir, das willst du wirklich nicht.“

Dean wusste, dass er möglicherweise strenger war, als er sein sollte, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass seine sechzehnjährige Tochter die Schule geschwänzt hatte – soweit er wusste. Allerdings war er sich bewusst darüber, dass es immer noch Dämonen in dieser Welt gab, die ihm und seinem Bruder ohne einen zweiten Gedanken nachstellen würden. Er wollte, dass sie sicher war. Das war der Hauptgrund, aus dem er aufgehört hatte zu jagen.

Nach dem Anruf verlief der Tag für Dean langsam. Der pensionierte Jäger konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob das eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache war. Während es ihm die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu beruhigen und über Bridgets Grund die Schule zu schwänzen nachzudenken, gab es ihm auch die Zeit, seine Vorstellungen durchdrehen zu lassen. Was, wenn Bridget nicht die Schule schwänzte? Was wenn sie auf dem Weg durch Schule in Schwierigkeiten geraten war?

Deans Jägerinstinkte regten sich nicht, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, eine frühe Mittagspause einzulegen und Bridgets Weg von ihrem Haus bis zur High School zu gehen. Es hielt ihn auch nicht davon ab, Bridget alle paar Stunden anzurufen, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihm einmal antworten.

Sie tat es nicht. Um halb vier wusste Dean nicht, ob er den Verstand verlieren und die Suche nach seiner Tochter starten sollte, oder ob er wütend sein sollte, dass sie ihn für den größten Teil des Tages ignoriert hatte.

Dann rollte Bridgets Auto in die Einfahrt und der Jäger-wurde-Mechaniker fühlte ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Erleichterung.

Bridget Winchester stöhnte leise auf, als sie in die Einfahrt von dem winzigen Haus von ihr und ihrem Vater fuhr. Ihr Vater wartete auf der Veranda, die Arme gekreuzt und mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Die Sonnenblende herunterklappend, suchte sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Sie konnte immer noch das Brennen von vor fünfzehn Minuten auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Die sechzehnjährige zuckte zusammen, als sie die rote Markierung entdeckte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass ihr Vater das nicht sah. Bridget versuchte ihr hellbraunes Haar so anzupassen, dass es den Fleck verdeckte, aber es war vergeblich. Der Fleck war zu groß und ihr Haar zu kurz.

Die Zündung Ausschaltend, packte Bridget ihren Rucksack, der den ganzen Tag unberührt auf dem Beifahrersitz gelegen hatte. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und stieg aus dem Kleinwagen. Sie war noch nicht einmal auf der Veranda, als ihr Vater mit dem Vortrag begann.

„Schule schwänzen, Bridget? Wirklich?“

„Ich hatte einen Grund“, sagte Bridget sofort. Dean hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dann lass mal hören. Ansonsten wirst du deinem Onkel Sam, wenn er am Freitag zum Abendessen kommt, erklären müssen, warum du geschwänzte hast.“

Bridget zögerte, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie bemerkte ihren Fehler, als Deans Blick sich mit Wut anreicherte.

„Wer hat dir das getan?“, verlangte Dean zu erfahren. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ähm …“ Bridget war sich nicht sicher wie sie antworten sollte. Sie sah sich nach einem Ausweg um aber fand keinen. Es gab keinen Platz zum verstecken.

„Was ist verdammt noch mal passiert, Bridget?“, forderte Dean erneut. Die Teenagerin zappelte nervös unter dem wütenden Blick ihres Vaters. Sie zog ihre Ärmel nach unten um die Blutergüsse an ihren Handgelenken zu verstecken, wo man sie festgehalten hatte. Dean hatte bereits den roten Fleck auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen, wo man sie geschlagen hatte, er musste nicht auch noch die Verletzungen an ihren Handgelenken sehen. Bridget murmelte so leise etwas, dass man es nicht verstehen konnte, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Wie war das?“, fragte Dean. Bridget tat einen großen Atemzug und hob ihre Augen, bis sie die des pensionierten Jägers trafen. Dean war überrascht, wie bekannt ihm die Farbe ihrer Augen war.

„Ich war bei Planned Parenthood“, sagte Bridget mit klarer Stimme.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean starrte seine Tochter an, nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte.

„Entschuldige?“, fragte er, hob eine Augenbraue. „Du warst wo?“

Bridget seufzte und platzierte ihre Hände nervös auf ihrem Bauch.

„Ich war bei Planned Parenthood“, wiederholte sie. „Ich habe vor einigen Tagen einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht, und er war positiv. Ich wollte absolut sicher sein, also war ich dort, um einen Termin zu machen.“

„Sagst du mir gerade, dass du schwanger bist?“ Dean sah sichtlich verärgert und auch ein klein wenig überrascht aus. Bridget nickte und zog ihre Ärmel wieder nach unten.

Dean atmete tief durch und versuchte zu verstehen, wie das passiert war. Ihm war vollkommen bewusst, **wie** Mädchen schwanger wurden. Er hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass es **seiner** Tochter passierte, besonders wo sie noch in der High School war.

„Und wie steht das in Verbindung zu deinem Gesicht?“, fragte er nach einigen Sekunden. „Hat die Krankenschwester plötzlich entschieden, dich zusammen zu schlagen? Denn das bezweifle ich wirklich.“

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Bridgets Lippen, in Anbetracht des offensichtlichen Sarkasmus. Es verschwand schnell, als sie sich darauf vorbereitete ihrem Vater zu erzählen was passiert war, nachdem sie das Planned Parenthood-Center verlassen hatte.

„Ich dachte der Vater sollte es erfahren“, sagte sie. „Er … hat nicht so gut reagiert. Es ist wohl unnötig zu sagen, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind.“

Dean machte ein finsteres Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ein gesichtsloser Dreckskerl seine Tochter schlug.

„Du bist mit jemandem zusammen?“, fragte er. Das waren Neuigkeiten für ihn. Seine Tochter hatte niemals zuvor einen Jungen erwähnt.

„War“, korrigierte Bridget. „Können wir jetzt reingehen? Ich bin am verhungern.“ Sie versuchte, sich an ihrem Vater vorbei ins Haus zu schlängeln, aber Dean hielt sie mit Leichtigkeit auf.  
„Noch nicht. Wann ist das passiert? Warum wusste ich davon nichts?“, wollte er wissen. Bridget seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wir sind die letzten paar Monate gemeinsam ausgegangen und natürlich habe ich es dir nie gesagt“, gab sie zurück. „Trotz allem wollte ich nicht, dass du ihn mit deiner Schrotflinte verfolgst.“

„Die Schrotflinte ist im Moment seine geringste Sorge“, knurrte Dean. Bridgets Augen weiteten sich leicht, bei der puren Wut in seiner Stimme. „Wo lebt dieser Dreckskerl?“

„Dad, nein“, warnte sie. „Du kannst ihn nicht erschießen.“

„Wer hat irgendwas darüber gesagt, ihn zu erschießen?“, fragte Dean. „Ich werde ihn in Stücke reißen. Dann werde ich immer wieder auf ihn einstechen und seine Überreste verbrennen, so dass niemand ihn jemals finden wird.“

Bridgets Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stückchen weiter und diesmal war sie es, die ihren Vater davon abhielt, zu den Autos zu gelangen.

„Dad, nein!“, sagte sie. „Kein Mord!“

„Er hat dich geschwängert!“, schrie Dean. „Und dann hatte er die Nerven dich zu schlagen! Er kann froh sein, wenn ich ihn nicht gleich in die Hölle schicke!“

„Es wird mir gut gehen“, informierte Bridget ihren Vater. „Ich bin ohne ihn sowieso besser dran. Frauenpower und all diese Scheiße.“  
Dean machte ein finsteres Gesicht bei dem Klang von seiner fluchenden Tochter, entschied dann aber, dass das Fluchen gerade seine geringste Sorge war.

„Er wird damit nicht entkommen“, versprach er. „Dieses Kind wird keinen Vater haben, der seinen Pflichten nicht nachkommt!“

„Ich denke das ist besser, als einen **ermordeten** Vater, der seinen Pflichten nicht nachkommt, und einen Großvater, der wegen Mordes im Gefängnis sitzt, zu haben“, blaffte Bridget. Dean konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, wohl wissend, dass sie recht hatte. Er stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus.

„Geh rein“, befahl er. „Wir werden ein **langes** Gespräch hierüber haben.“

Bridget stieß ein stummes Stöhnen aus.

„Ich werde das Kind sicher nicht abtreiben“, verkündete sie als sie ins Haus ging, Dean folgte ihr. „Also gewöhnst du dich besser schon mal daran, 'Grandpa' genannt zu werden.“

Dean blieb stehen und murmelte einen Fluch vor sich hin. Shit, das stimmte. Er war dabei Großvater zu werden.

Plötzlich fühlte sich der Jäger um einiges älter.

Abendessen war eine ruhige Angelegenheit im Winchesterhaushalt. In der Regel zumindest, aber in dieser Nacht gab es eine gewisse Spannung zwischen Vater und Tochter. Bridget wusste, dass Dean bestürzt über die Wendung der Ereignisse war, aber wenn er bestürzt war, war sie es noch viel mehr. Sie war beschämt, dass sie sich selbst in dieser Situation wiedergefunden hatte, gedemütigt darüber, dass sie mit einem Kerl geendet war, dem sein Ruf mehr bedeutete, als sein Baby, wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen war, und unsicher, ob sie das Richtige tat.

Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges.

Bridget blickte hinunter auf ihren Bauch und fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren Händen darüber. In ein paar Monaten würde er anfangen sich zu wölben.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?“ fragte Dean schroff, merkend, wohin die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tochter gewandert war. Bridget nickte. „Was wirst du mit der Schule machen?“

„Was ist mit der Schule?“, fragte Bridget und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. Dean seufzte.

„Ich meine-“, begann er, „Was wirst du mit der Schule machen, wenn das Baby geboren ist? Du wirst kaum in der Lage sein, es mit in das gebäude zu bringen.“

Bridget zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann werde ich eine Pause machen“, sagte sie einfach. Deans Augen verengten sich.

„Viel Glück dabei, dass deinem Onkel Sam zu erklären“, sagte er und begann, das Geschirr zu waschen. Bridget murmelte einen Fluch vor sich hin. Das war ein Kampf von dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn gewinnen konnte. Ihr Onkel war unerbittlich, wenn es um Schule und gute Bildung ging. Bridget war das völlig egal und Dean war beeindruckt, dass seine Tochter es in die High School geschafft hatte.

Bridget hob eine Augenbraue, als ihr Vater nach den Schlüsseln des Impalas griff.

„Wohin gehst du?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie war immer noch nicht überzeugt davon, dass ihr Vater ihren jetzt Ex-Freund nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit die sich ihm bot töten würde. Dean wusste nicht, wo der Junge lebte, aber das würde ihn nur für einige Stunden aufhalten.  
„Ich werde sehen, ob eine der Bars einen neuen Barkeeper braucht“, sagte Dean. „Wir werden einen zusätzlichen Mund zu stopfen haben und Babys sind nicht gerade billig. Ich werde einen zweiten Job brauchen.“

„Oh“, meinte Bridget leise. „Nun, ich denke ich sehe dich später.“ Dean nickte kurz.

„Bleib nicht zu lange auf“, sagte er. „Du wirst morgen zur Schule gehen. Kein Schwänzen und kein Verschwinden ohne eine Spur mehr.“

Bridget nickte ein wenig. Obwohl Dean das niemals zugeben würde, hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, und sie wusste das.

„Tschau“, rief sie, als die Tür zuschlug.


	3. Chapter 3

Nach den Ereignissen dieses Tages begann der Winchesterhaushalt in neue Routine zu verfallen. Bridget ging zur Schule, kam nach Hause und zögerte die Hausaufgaben und das Studium heraus, während sie Videospiele spielte oder Fernsehen guckte. Dean arbeitete von sieben bis fünf in der Autowerkstatt, kam dann nach Hause und aß mit seiner Tochter etwas zu Abend, bevor er gegen acht aufbrach, um bis zwei oder drei Uhr morgens als Barkeeper zu arbeiten. Dann würde er nach Hause kommen, sich die paar Stunden Schlaf genehmigen, die sein Zeitplan ihm erlaubte und das alles immer und immer wieder. 

Dean hatte wirklich kein Problem mit dem neuen Zeitplan, da er ihn an sein Leben als Jäger erinnerte (mit viel weniger von der Aufregung), aber Bridget fühlte sich grauenhaft. Jeden Tag, den sie die Ringe unter den Augen ihres Vaters sah, wurde sie an ihre Situation erinnert und wie viel Druck sie auf ihre winzige Familie ausübte.

Bridget hatte überlegt, sich einen Job zu suchen, aber ihr Vater hatte es ihr ausgeredet. Das brachte die Teenagerin dazu, sich noch schlechter zu fühlen. Ihr Vater tat alles um sicherzustellen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie nicht dazu gezwungen sein würde, zu arbeiten, und sie konnte nichts tun, um es ihm zurück zu zahlen. Alles was sie tun konnte war, dafür zu sorgen, dass es eine warme Mahlzeit auf dem Tisch gab und dass Dean die Möglichkeit bekam, zu schlafen.

Bridget zuckte zusammen als das Telefon klingelte und sie so aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen wurde. Sie hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen, das Lehrbuch vor ihr völlig ignorierend. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen nahm das Teenager-Mädchen den Hörer ab, als es ein zweites Mal klingelte.

„Hallo?“, fragte sie. 

„Bridget, ist dein Vater da?“ Sofort erkannte Bridget die Stimme am anderen Ende. 

„Hey, Onkel Sam“, sagte sie, bevor sie die Frage beantwortete. „Er schläft jetzt gerade.“

„Schon? Es ist um sieben.“ Sam klang überrascht. „Er muss anfangen, alt zu werden.“

Bridget grinste. „Er schläft nur, bevor er zur Arbeit gehen muss“, informierte sie ihren Onkel. „Ich werde ihm sagen, das du angerufen hast, wenn er aufwacht.“

„Kannst du ihn jetzt wecken?“, fragte Sam ruhig. „Ich muss mit ihm über eine mögliche … Geschäftsreise sprechen.“

Bridget stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Geschäftsreise. Sie wusste, was das hieß. Es gab eine Jagd in dem Gebiet, auf das sein Vater aufpassen musste.

„Sicher“, stimmte sie zu und stieß sich von dem Tisch ab, wo sie versucht hatte, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Das Telefon gegen ihre Schulter haltend ging sie den kurzen Flur entlang zu dem Raum, in dem ihr Vater angesiedelt war.

„Dad“, sagte sie und klopfte an den Türrahmen, fühlte sich schuldig, als Dean aufschreckte. „Es ist Onkel Sam.“

Dean streckte stumm seine Hand aus, deutete Bridget ihm das Telefon zu übergeben.

„Was willst du, Sam?“, fragte er, hob das Telefon zu seinem Ohr. Bridget schüttelte minimalistisch den Kopf, bevor sie wieder in die Küche zurückkehrte, wo sie immer noch ihre Hausaufgaben beenden musste. Natürlich brauchte sie sie nicht vor dem Ende der Woche, also konnte sie sie auch etwas weiter aufschieben.

Bridget war nicht überrascht, als ihr Vater Minuten später aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, immer noch am Handy.

„Etwas ist dazwischen gekommen, Jill, also kann ich heute Nacht nicht arbeiten“, sagte er. „Ich werde zu einer anderen zeit arbeiten, aber das ist wirklich dringend.“

Als die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung etwas erwiderte, griff Dean nach den Schlüsseln des Impalas. Bridget seufzte leise bei dem stummen Stichwort. Sie würde für die Nacht alleine sein, und möglicherweise auch für die nächsten paar Nächte.

„Was passiert ist?“, fragte Dean und sah hektisch herum um etwas zu finden, das eine Entschuldigung wert war. „Äh-“

Bridget formte das Wort 'Krankenhaus'. Zumindest würde das ihrem Vater eine plausible Begründung geben.

„Krankenhaus“, wiederholte Dean. „Mein Bruder ist im Krankenhaus.“ Er zerzauste Bidget liebevoll das Haar. Das grünäugige Mädchen verzog das Gesicht und duckte sich weg. Wenige Sekunden später legte Dean auf und legte das Telefon auf den Tisch.

„Ich gehe auf eine Geschäftsreise“, informierte er Bridget. „Du kennst das.“

„Nicht das Telefon abnehmen, es sei denn, du bist es.“ ratterte Bridget herunter. „Lass niemanden ins Haus, lass die Fenster und Türen mit Salz. Es gibt eine Pistole gefüllt mit Salzpatronen im vorderen Schrank, geweihtes Wasser ist in der Küche. Es gibt eine eiserne Brechstange, sowie ein Silbermesser in jedem Raum. Ich weiß, Dad.“

Dean verzog das Gesicht, in Anbetracht ihres Tons.

„Ich gehe nur sicher, dass du okay bist“, erklärte er ihr. Bridget verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß“, sagte sie. „Sag Onkel Sam 'Hi' von mir.“

Dean nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er die Tür zur Garage öffnete.

„Sei vorsichtig“, warnte er auf dem Weg nach draußen. Bridget verdrehte erneut die Augen.

„Das werde ich“, versprach sie.

 

–

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sam einige Stunden später, als die Brüder sich in einer verlassenen Scheune umsahen. Nach der lokalen Legende hatte die Frau sich hier an der Decke erhängt und drei Mädchen waren ebenfalls von der Decke hängend gefunden worden. Es sprach definitiv für einen wütenden Geist.

„Warum sollte es das nicht sein?“, wollte Dean wissen, hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Bridget erwähnte, du würdest in einer Bar arbeiten. Ich dachte du hättest einen Job in dem Autoladen“, antwortete er. „Und du siehst erschöpft aus.“ 

„Ich habe noch einen zweiten Job angenommen“, sagte Dean ausdruckslos, als er die Scheune nach Unauffälligkeiten durchsuchte. „Das ist alles.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Sam und ließ die Taschenlampe durch den Raum wandern. „Ich dachte du warst zufrieden in dem Auto-Shop. Wozu brauchst du einen zweiten Job?“

„Nur um Geld für später zu sparen“, erklärte Dean vorsichtig. Sam warf seinem älteren Bruder einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Vorausplanung?“, wollte er wissen. „Das ist nicht wirklich wie du.“ Dean schaute kurz in die Richtung seines Bruders. Eine Gestalt huschte hinter Sam entlang und Jahre von Reflexen übernahmen. Schnell zog Dean seine Waffe und feuerte eine Salzpatrone. Sam verzog das Gesicht und zuckte zusammen, als die Patrone an ihm vorbei schoss.

„Hab unseren Geist gefunden“, meinte Dean trocken. „Lass uns das Grab finden und die Knochen verbrennen. Ich will nach Hause zu Bridget. Sie sollte nicht zu lange allein sein.“

Ein amüsierter Ausdruck schlich sich auf Sams Gesicht.

„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass sie Probleme bekommt?“, fragte er. Dean zog eine Grimasse.

„Sie hat schon Probleme bekommen“, gab er an den jüngeren Winchester zurück, als sie die Scheune verließen. Es gab einen Friedhof nicht weit entfernt und er nahm an, die Überreste des Geistes auf dem nächstgelegensten Friedhof zu finden. „Ich habe vor einigen Wochen herausgefunden, dass sie schwanger ist.“

Sam stoppte und warf seinem Bruder einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

„Wirklich?“, fragte er. Dean nickte.

„Hat einmal die Schule geschwänzt und kam mit einem blauen Fleck auf dem Gesicht nach Hause“, erklärte er. „Die Antworten kamen danach.“ Dean trat den Boden. „Ich wusste bis dahin nicht einmal, dass sie einen Freund hat. Was für einen Vater macht das aus mir?“

„Behält sie das Baby?“, wollte Sam wissen. Dean nickte.

„Wann hab ich es vermasselt?“, fragte er seinen Bruder plötzlich, Erinnerungen trübten seinen Geist. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich sie als Kleinkind gehalten habe, als sei es gestern gewesen. Mein kleiner-“ Dean brach abrupt ab. Er war dabei gewesen, 'mein kleiner Engel' zu sagen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an einige der **unangenehmeren** Engel, denen begegnet war. 

Sam lächelte in sich hinein. Er hatte nicht viele Chancen, seinen Bruder so sentimental wie jetzt werdend zu sehen. Als eine Gestalt sich in seine Sicht schob, feuerte Sam schnell eine Kugel ab, was Dean dazu brachte, zu springen. Dean runzelte die Stirn als er sich an den Hauptgrund erinnerte, warum er aus dem Volzeit-Jägerleben ausgestiegen war.

 

_**Ein winziges Heulen hallte durch die Luft. Dean drückte die winzige Gestalt in seinen Armen näher, versuchte das Baby zu beruhigen. Er hatte es fast geschafft, als der Impala sich mit einem leichten Quitschen nä** _ _**herte. Der Kies knirschte unter den Rädern. Sam warf Dean einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als das Weinen wieder einsetzte.**_

„ _**Irgendwelche Anzeichen von Tricia?“, fragte Sam als er aus dem Impala ausstieg. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sehen, wie die Feuerwehrleute sich in den Überresten von dem umsahen, was ein zweistöckiges Haus gew** _ _**esen war. Es hatte vorher eine leichte Unruhe gegeben, aber er hatte sich nicht näher an die verbrannten Überreste heran gewagt. Nicht mit dem Baby in seinen Armen.** _

„ _ **Sir, sind Sie der Betreuer des Kindes?“ Ein Polizist näherte sich schließlich Sam und Dean.**_

„ _ **Nur, wenn ihre Mutter sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern kann“, antwortete Dean unverblümt. Der Officer runzelte die Stirn und nickte, ein trauriger Blick huschte über sein Gesicht.**_

„ _ **Wir haben einen Körper im Haus gefunden“, informierte er Dean. „Es scheint eine Frau zu sein. Einer der Feuerwehrleute hat sie als Tricia Adams identifiziert.**_

_**Dean schloss die Augen. Er hatte es von Anfang an vermutet. „Ich verstehe“, sagte er.** _

„ _**Was wirst du tun?“, fragte Sam e** _ _**inige Minuten später, als der Polizist verschwunden war. Dean warf einen Blick nach unten auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen.** _

„ _ **Aufhören zu jagen“, entschied er sofort. „Zumindest als Vollzeitjob. Ich habe nicht vor sie so aufzuziehen, wie Dad es mit uns gemacht hat.“**_

 

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte sein Bestes getan, aber offenbar war er nicht auf alles vorbereitet gewesen. 

„Komm schon, Sammy“, sagte er. „Lass uns das hier beenden.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Stört es dich, wenn ich mitkomme?“, fragte Sam. Dean warf ihm einen leicht überraschten Blick zu.

„Zum Abendessen?“, wollte er wissen, sah schnell auf die Uhr. Sam nickte.

„Ich möchte mit Bridget reden“, erklärte er. Dean verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste schon, worüber sein Bruder mit seiner Tochter reden wollte. Sam war vermutlich dabei herauszufinden, wie Bridget sich bei dieser ganzen Schwangerschaftssache fühlte und wie sie es handhabte.

„In Ordnung“, stimmte er zu. „Ich hoffe du hast Lust auf Burger.“ Sam zog eine leichte Grimasse bei dem Gedanken daran und Deans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Der gleiche alte Sam.

Weniger als eine Stunde später bog Dean in die kleine Vorstadtstraße ein, in der Bridget und er lebten. Der halbpensionierte Jäger sah sich in der Nachbarschaft um. Etwas erschien ihm falsch. Die Nachbarschaft war zu ruhig.

Ein unmenschlich lautes und schrilles Kreischen schnitt durch die Luft und Dean trat fast auf die Bremse, als das so plötzlich passierte. Sam sah sich um, immer noch alarmiert von der Jagd, die sie gerade beendet hatten.

„Was denkst du war das?“, fragte er. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er zu und beschleunigte das Auto. Er war fast zu hause und wollte sichergehen, dass es Bridget gut ging.

Als Dean auf die Auffahrt fuhr, fiel sein Blick sofort auf einer Frau, die wild mit den Armen gestikulierte und schrie. Bridget stand auf der Veranda, die Augen weit aufgerissen und mit zitternder Unterlippe. Dean war aus dem Impala, sobald er stand, verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, den Wagen auszuschalten.

„Was ist hier los?“, verlangte er zu erfahren. Die schreiende Frau drehte sich bei dem Klang seiner Stimme um und Dean bemerkte amüsiert, dass die Vorderseite ihres Hemdes nass war. Seine Augen wanderten zu der Seite des Hauses, wo der Schlauch tropfte. Er wäre nicht verwundert, wenn dieser unmenschliche Schrei von der Dame gekommen war, als sie damit besprüht worden war.

„Ist das Ihre Tochter?“, wollte die Frau wissen. Dean sah vorsichtig zu ihr, nickte aber und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?“, fragte er. Die Frau sah ihn finster an.

„Sie ruiniert die Aussichten meines Sohnes auf eine Zukunft, mit ihren **absurden** Behauptungen, dass sie mit **seinem** Kind schwanger ist.“ Deans Augenbrauen hoben sich bei der Bosheit in ihrem Ton.

„Nicht so absurd, wenn Sie mich fragen“, sagte er. Das Gesicht der Frau verzerrte sich vor Wut.

„Mein Sohn ist ein guter Junge. Er würde niemals mit der Nachbarschaftshure schlafen.“ Dean biss die Zähne zusammen. „Sie hat sich vermutlich nur einen netten Jungen ausgesucht, um sein Leben zu ruinieren und etwas Geld zu bekommen.“

Sam legte schnell eine Hand auf Deans Schulter, um zu verhindern, dass sein älterer Bruder seine physische Abneigung gegenüber der Frau zum Ausdruck brachte.

„Nenn' meine Tochter nicht Hure!“, fauchte Dean.

„Nun, was könnte sie sonst sein? Nur Huren werden mit sechzehn schwanger.“ Sams Griff auf Deans Schulter verstärkte sich.

„Gehen Sie“, sagte er kühl. „Sonst werde ich sie wegen Hausfriedensbruch anzeigen.“ Es war eine schwache Drohung, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war die Frau bei ihrem Auto, welches auf der anderen Straßenseite parkte, murmelte Schimpfworte vor sich hin. Dean wandte sich zu Bridget, nur um zu sehen, dass seine Tochter von der Veranda geflohen war. Aus dem inneren des Hauses hörte er eine Tür zuschlagen. Bei dem Klang zuckte Dean zusammen.

Sam warf seinem Bruder einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Er wollte Dean nicht alleine lassen, für den Fall, dass er beschloss der Frau zu folgen, die es gewagt hatte, seine Tochter verbal anzugreifen, aber er spürte, dass der Vater und seine Tochter ein wenig Privatsphäre brauchten.

„Ich denke ich habe die Straße runter einen Laden gesehen. Ich werde ein paar Burger und Torte holen“, sagte Sam, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob Dean ihn gehört hatte oder nicht. Der Vater hatte sich auf den Weg zum Haus gemacht, sobald Sam seinen Griff auf Deans Schulter gelockert hatte.

Dean zappelte ungeschickt vor Bridgets Raum herum, nicht sicher, wie er mit dieser Situation umzugehen hatte. Er war nicht zum Vater gemacht worden und er wusste das. Es hatte ihn nie davon abgehalten, sein bestes zu geben, aber Dean wusste, das etwas in seiner und Bridgets Beziehung fehlte. Er war von Natur aus kein sensibler Mensch und das machte die Sache schwieriger, sobald es auf eine emotionale Ebene kam. Die einzigen Leute, mit denen er vor Bridget in Verbindung gestanden hatte, waren Sam, Bobby und Castiel gewesen. 

Nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns klopfte Dean an die glatte Holztür.

„Bridget?“, rief er. Einige Sekunden war es still, bevor Bridget antwortete.

„Ja?“

„Bist du okay?“ Die Worte erschienen komisch, als sie aus Deans Mund kamen. Der Vater versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war abgeschlossen. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht.

„Ich wurde gerade eine Hure genannt.“ Bridgets Stimme hörte sich dünn, aber leicht irritiert an. „Diese Frau kam zu unserem Haus und nannte **mich** eine Hure, weil **ihr** Sohn mich zufällig geschwängert hat. Natürlich bin ich nicht okay.“

„Mach die Tür auf“, forderte Dean sanft. Keine Geräusche wiesen darauf hin, dass jemand sich bewegte, doch erneut war Dean nicht überrascht. Normalerweise brauchte es drei oder vier Aufforderungen, bevor Bridget die Tür öffnete.

„Ich bin diejenige, die schwanger ist“, hörte er Bridget hinter der verschlossenen Tür sagen. „Aber ich ruinieren **seine** Zukunft. **Ich** bin eine Hure, weil er vorgeschlagen hat, Sex zu haben.“ Als Bridget damit fort fuhr zu reden, wurde ihre Stimme immer bitterer und bitterer. „ **Er** hat nichts falsches getan, weil **er** ein **guter** Junge ist. **Ich** bin diejenige, die's verbockt hat.“

Etwas zerschmetterte auf dem Boden. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen vermutete Dean, dass Bridget ihren Schreibtischstuhl getreten hatte, der nach hinten umgekippt war. Er blieb schweigend stehen, wartete darauf, dass Bridget weiter sprach. Als sie das tat, wurde es begleitet von einem lauten, frustrierten Schrei.

„Ich hasse diese Welt! Sie ist so verflucht sexistisch!“

„Öffne die Tür“, verlangte er erneut. „Es wird schon. Wir werden das schaffen. Wir haben schon viel schlimmeres gemeistert.“

„Nein, **du** hast schon viel schlimmeres gemeistert. Ich bin nur zu Hause geblieben, während du Menschen vor Monstern gerettet hast. Das hier ist das schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist.“

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können“, sagte Dean, versuchte, die Situation ein wenig zu verbessern. „Wenigstens hast du nie die Apokalypse ausgelöst.“

„Nicht lustig“, murmelte Bridget und etwas Weiches traf die Holztür. Wahrscheinlich ein Kissen, vermutete Dean, als er seufzte.

„Ich sage nur, dass es es wesentlich schlimmeres geben könnte, als unvorsichtig zu sein“, sagte er. „Nebenbei, es gibt viele Menschen, die trotz einem jungen Alter erfolgreich Kinder aufgezogen haben.“

Die Tür schwang auf, und offenbarte Bridgets frustriertes Gesicht.

„Ich **war** vorsichtig“, spie sie. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass das Kondom gerissen ist. Wir haben verhütet!“

Ihr Gesicht verschwand und die Tür schlug plötzlich wieder zu. Bei dem Geräusch eines Räusperns hinter sich, drehte Dean sich um, nur um Sam vorzufinden, der eine große Tüte mit Burgern und eine Box mit Torte hielt.

„Bridget“, rief Sam und schob das Essen in Deans Hände. „Es gibt Abendbrot. Und sein nicht wütend auf deinen Vater. Er versucht es.“ Dean machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Ja, er versuchte es. Alles was er jemals tat war es zu versuchen.

Es funktionierte niemals wirklich.


	5. Chapter 5

Wie immer waren die nächsten paar Wochen angespannt und umständlich im Winchesterhaushalt. Bridget wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Worte der Frau hatten sie stark getroffen. Sie fühlte sich, als sei sie nichts anderes als eine Schlampe und eine wilde Teenagerin die es geschafft hatte, schwanger zu werden. Es war egal, was andere sagten. Die Worte hatten an ihrem Herz und ihrer Selbstachtung gezerrt.

Dean war ratlos, was er tun sollte. Es gab kein Handbuch dafür, wie man eine Teenager-Tochter aufziehen sollte, geschweige denn eine schwangere. Alles was er sagte schien die falsche Sache zur falschen Zeit zu sein. Bridget brach zu scheinbar zufälligen Zeiten einfach ohne Grund in Tränen aus. Der Jäger fühlte sich als würde er auf Eierschalen laufen, sobald er nach Hause kam.

Das einzige Mal wenn die beiden sich entfernt beruhigt fühlten war, wenn sie nicht n der Nähe vom anderen waren. Bridget nahm jede Gelegenheit wahr, die sich ihr auftat, um aus dem Haus zu kommen. Wie Einkaufen zu gehen.

Bridget starrte auf die Gänge mit den Lebensmitteln, unsicher, wo sie beginnen sollte. Alles hörte sich im Moment lecker an.

„Suchen Sie nach etwas bestimmtem?“ Bridget schreckte auf bei dem Klang der Stimme hinter sich. Sie schenkte dem Mann, der die Frage gestellt hatte, ein unsicheres Lächeln.

„Alles?“, sagte sie zögernd und ihr Lächeln wurde sicherer, als der Mann lachte. Bridget musterte den Man einmal schnell. Wirre, blonde Haare, gut gebauter Körper und nicht riesengroß. Der Gesamteindruck war der eines anständigen, attraktiven Kerls, der wahrscheinlich gerade achtzehn oder neunzehn war.

„Arbeiten Sie hier?“, fragte Bridget, hoffte auf Smalltalk. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie standen dort nur für eine Weile und sahen so verloren aus und da dachte ich, so ein wunderschönes Mädchen sollte nicht ganz alleine sein.“

Während Bridget bezweifelte, dass sie wunderschön war, konnte sie das Erröten, das sich auf ihr Gesicht schlich nicht verhindern.

„Das könnte absolut voreilig von mir sein, aber haben Sie heute Abend schon etwas vor?“ Bridgets Augen weiteten sich bei der Plötzlichkeit der Frage.

„Ähm-“, sagte sie, zu verblüfft um Worte zu bilden. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit sie das letzte Mal nach einem Date gefragt worden war, und die restlichen Male war es nie auf eine so direkte Art gewesen. Bridget schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und wandte sich dann an den jungen Mann.

„Ich habe gar nichts vor“, sagte sie.

-

Dean spähte auf die Uhr als er die Scheinwerfer auf der Auffahrt sah. 12:13 Uhr. Dreizehn Minuten nach Mitternacht. Das war das dritte Mal diese Woche.

„Du bist spät“, rief er als die Tür sich öffnete. Bridget hüpfte bei dem Geräusch seiner Stimme.

„Du bist immer noch auf?“, fragte sie, klang überrascht.

„Ob ich wach bin oder nicht, ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du spät bist“, sagte Dean förmlich, erlaubte nicht, dass das Thema gewechselt wurde. „Erneut.“

„Sorry“, murmelte Bridget. „Ich war nur mit ein paar Freunden aus.“

„Mädchen, oder ein Junge?“, fragte Dean, seine Augen verengten sich bei ihrem verlegenen Blick. An den geweiteten Augen las Dean – korrekter Weise – ab, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte.

„Ein Junge? Wirklich?“, fragte er. Bridget versteifte sich bei dem Ton ihres Vaters.

„Wir haben nur geredet“, protestierte sie. „Es ist nicht, als sei das ein Verbrechen.“

„Ist es der Junge, mit dem du die letzte Woche ununterbrochen geschrieben hast oder so?“ fragte Dean. Bridget gab ein steifes Nicken von sich. Dean seufzte und versuchte sich zurück zu ziehen. Er wollte keine tiefere Kluft in ihrer Beziehung erzeugen.

„Wie ist er so?“, fragte er. Bridgets Augen leuchteten auf.

„Er ist ein großartiger Kerl. Er macht mir ständig Komplimente und nimmt mich an interessante Orte mit.

„Wie alt ist er?“, wollte Dean wissen. Bridget zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fast zwanzig, denke ich“, sagte sie. Ein Alarmsignal ertönte in Deans Kopf.

„Und wohin hat er dich mitgenommen?“, fragte er.

„Nur Lokale Orte“, meinte sie. „Vor allem die Hauptstraße.“ Auch bekannt als die Bars, beendete Dean in seinem Kopf. Es war ganz klar und deutlich auf Bridgets Gesicht geschrieben.

„Und er hat dich noch nie nach Hause gebracht oder wollte mit hier her kommen?“, fragte er.

„Er ist ein College-Student“, sagte Bridget, die begann verärgerter zu werden. „Er lebt nicht mehr zu Hause. Und warum sollte er herkommen wollen? Ich dachte du wolltest nicht mehr, dass ich alleine mit einem Jungen bin.“

„Denn bis Mitternacht mit einem Jungen weg zu sein ist so viel besser“, murmelte Dean. Bridgets Augen blitzten auf.

„Was ist dein Problem?“, verlangte Bridget zu erfahren. Dean blickte finster auf seine Tochter herab.

„Ich mag nicht, wie sich der Kerl anhört“, informierte er sie und verschränkte die Arme. Bridget verdrehte die Augen.

„Er ist ein netter Kerl“, informierte sie ihren Vater. Dean glaubte ihr nicht.

„Ich bin ebenfalls ein netter Kerl genannt worden“, argumentierte er. „Das heißt gar nichts. Ich möchte dich nicht in seiner Nähe wissen, besonders nicht, wenn er dich in Bars mit nimmt.“

Bridget blickte finster und ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich tun soll“, fauchte sie. Dean hob eine Augenbraue.

„Eigentlich kann ich das“, sagte er. „Du bist sechzehn und technisch gesehen minderjährig. Du solltest überhaupt nicht in Bars gehen.“

Bridget atmete tief durch als sie diese subtile Bedrohung verarbeitete. Wenn sie es nicht täte, würde sie vermutlich frustriert geschrien haben.

„Das ist eine gute Sache“, informierte sie ihn. „Er möchte mit mir zusammen sein. Ich weiß es wegen der Art, wie er mich behandelt. Wir könnten heiraten und er wäre ein guter Vater für das Baby.“

Dean schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Du bist sechzehn“, wiederholte er. „Du solltest nicht über Ehe sprechen und ob jemand ein guter Vater wäre oder nicht, besonders nicht, wenn du den Kerl nur für etwas länger als eine Woche kennst. Ich werde das nicht zulassen.“

Bridget stieß ein frustriertes Schnauben aus.

„Ich dachte du würdest dich für mich freuen“, schrie sie praktisch. „Warum bist du so – so –“ Sie kam nicht auf das Wort, das sie brauchte um ihren Satz zu beenden.

„Wie ein Vater?“, schlug Dean vor. „Weil ich ein Vater bin. Dein Vater. Und ich lasse dich diesen Jungen nicht sehen, solange du unter meinem Dach lebst.“

Bridget atmete erneut tief durch.

„Gut“, sagte sie nach ein paar Sekunden langsam. „Ich werde ihn nicht mehr sehen, solange ich hier lebe. Ich gehe woanders hin.“

Dean riss die Augen auf, doch bevor er seine Teenager-Tochter aufhalten konnte, stürmte sie aus dem Haus und war weg. Der Vater zuckte zusammen, als er das Auto starrten hörte. Er hätte Bridget niemals eine Kopie der Autoschlüssel geben sollen. Es gab ihr viel zu viele Freiheiten und eine einfache Möglichkeit zu entkommen, wenn es ernst wurde und sie sich stritten.

Nach einer Stunde, in der Bridget nicht zurück gekommen war, entschied Dean sich, damit anzufangen herum zu telefonieren. Er begann mit dem Handy seiner Tochter, aber wie er erwartet hatte, nahm sie nicht ab. Dean rief in allen Bars der Stadt an, aber niemand der Mitarbeiter hatte Bridget gesehen. Dean rief wieder Bridget an, und war kurz davor, Sam anzurufen, bevor er zögerte. Sein Bruder würde nicht wissen, wo Bridget war, und Dean hatte wirklich keine Lust auf den Vortrag, den Sam ihm halten würde. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass sein Bruder mitbekam, dass er als Vater wieder einmal versagt hatte.

Die Nacht verging und Bridget nahm immer noch nicht ab oder kam nach Hause zurück. Dean hatte sie jede halbe Stunde oder so angerufen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Als Dean zur Arbeit gehen musste, konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu seiner Tochter ab. Wo war sie? War sie bei diesem Kerl? Was wenn sie nach Hause kam, während er auf der Arbeit war? Warum ging sie nicht an ihr Telefon? War sie tot?

Die nächsten paar Tage machten Dean zu einem nervösen Wrack. Er hatte in den letzten zweiundsiebzig Stunden weniger als fünf Stunden Schlaf gehabt und das zeigte sich langsam. Kaffee bewirkte inzwischen gar nichts mehr und Dean brauchte unbedingt etwas Schlaf.

Dean hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen, bereit ein Nickerchen zu machen, als er hörte, wie das Garagentor geöffnet wurde. Seine Augen flogen auf und sofort war er auf den Beinen. Er sah stumm zu, wie Bridget hinein stolperte, die Augen rot vom Weinen. Deans Hände verkrampften sich, als er den blauen Fleck auf ihrer Wange sah, der sich knapp unter ihrem Auge zu bilden begann.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen. Bridget ließ ein Schniefen hören.

„Ich dachte er sei der eine“, gab sie leise zu. „Aber er hat rausgefunden, dass ich schwanger bin. Er wollte mich danach nicht mehr. Er meinte ich sei beschädigt.“


	6. Chapter 6

Deans Gesicht wurde wütender und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Er hat **was**?“ Seine Stimme war scharf und laut und voller zurückgehaltener Wut. Bridget zuckte zurück, und machte einen Schritt weg von seinem Vater. Sie wusste in ihrem Hinterkopf, dass ihr Vater sie niemals verletzen würde, aber sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Nicht mehr. Sie war sich auch bei den letzten beiden Jungs sicher gewesen, dass sie sie nicht verletzen würden, aber das hatten sie.

„Er hat nichts **gemacht** “, murmelte sie, blinzelte die Tränen weg. „Er hat nur Mist geredet, nichts weiter.“

„Also hast du dir den Bluterguss unter dem Auge selbst zugefügt, einfach, weil es Spaß macht?“, fragte er sarkastisch, hob eine Augenbraue und kreuzte die Arme. Bridget konnte die Hitze spüren, die sich auf ihren Wangen breit machte, aber sie weigerte sich zu reagieren. Sobald er realisierte, dass er nicht mehr aus seiner Tochter herausbekommen würde, nahm Dean einen tiefen Atemzug, in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte nicht.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen“, murmelte er einige Sekunden später. „Wenn dieses Stück-“

„Dad!“, sagte Bridget scharf, überrascht von der eklatanten Bedrohung. „Du kannst ihn nicht einfach verprügeln!“

Dean warf seiner Tochter einen flüchtig amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich habe nichts darüber gesagt, ihn zu verprügeln“, sagte er. „Ich sagte, ich würde ihn töten.“

Bridget blickte finster und mit überraschend viel Kraft schob sie ihren Vater von der Tür weg.

„Nein“, sagte sie fest.

„Wie willst du mich aufhalten?“ fragte Dean. Die Köpfe der beiden Winchesters wandten sich zur Tür, als sie ein Klopfen hörten. Vorsichtig öffnete Dean die Tür und erblickte Sam, der auf der anderen Seite stand.

„Schlechter Zeitpunkt?“ wollte Sam wissen, sobald er die Ausdrücke auf den beiden Gesichtern seines Bruders und seiner Nichte sah. 

„Sorg dafür, dass er aufhört sich wie ein Kotzbrocken zu verhalten“, forderte Bridget. Sams Gesicht zeigte leichte Anzeichen von Belustigung, aufgrund ihrer Wortwahl.

„Ich denke das ist eine aussichtslose Sache, wenn es um deinen Vater geht“, sagte er und verzog das Gesicht, als er Dean auf die Schulter klopfte. Sein Bruder Bruder hatte immer noch nichts von seiner Kraft verloren. „Nun, was ist mir dir passiert?“

Bridget hob eine Hand, um ihr Auge zu bedecken. „Nichts Ernstes“, sagte sie schnell. Dean schnaubte.

„Ein Dreckskerl“, grummelte er. „Einer von dem sie dachte, er sei eine gute Wahl als Freud.“ Bridgets Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut.

„Er ist ein guter Kerl“, protestierte sie. „Er war nur geschockt herauszufinden, dass ich schwanger war.“ Sowohl Dean als auch Sam machten eine verächtliche Bemerkung.

„Wen seine erste Reaktion die ist, dich zu verletzen, sollten wir deine Kriterien für einen anständigen Jungen noch einmal überdenken“, kommentierte Sam vorsichtig. Er wollte nicht unbedingt in diese Sache mit hineingezogen werden, gab aber bereits auf, dank der Tatsache, dass er das vermutlich nicht verhindern konnte. Das war genau die Art, wie die Winchesters waren.

Bridget stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus. „Er ist ein guter Kerl!“, wiederholte sie. „Ich bin durchaus selbst dazu in der Lage, mit Jungs zu suchen, die klug, attraktiv, freundlich-“

„-und absolute Arschlöcher sind“, beendete Dean. Bridgets Augen blitzen gefährlich, aber Dean fuhr fort. „Keine Dates mehr, bis ich es sage.“

Bridgets Mund klappte überrascht auf. „Das kannst du nicht machen“, protestierte sie. „Das ist nicht fair.“

„Nun, ich hasse es, ein Klischee zu sein, aber das Leben ist nicht fair“, erwiderte Dean. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du das bis jetzt gelernt hast.“

Bridgets Mund klappte wieder zu und sie starrte ihren Vater an, verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich hasse dich!“, fauchte sie und stürmte davon, bevor sie ihre Worte bereuen konnte. Sam sah unbeholfen zu seinem Bruder hinüber, fragte sich, wie Dean auf diese Worte reagieren würde. Bridget war sein ganzes Leben. Solche Worte würden seinen Bruder innerlich auseinander reißen.

Deans Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er beobachtete, wie seine Tochter aus dem Raum stürmte. Er drehte sich mit matten Augen zu seinem Bruder um.

„Gab es da etwas, was du wolltest?“, fragte er, sprach den Fakt an, dass Sam auf jeden Fall wegen etwas hergekommen sein musste. Sein jüngerer Bruder zögerte.

„Das kann warten“, sagte Sam nach einigen Sekunden. „Ich werde später diese Woche noch einmal wiederkommen. Bist du okay?“ Dean blinzelte und nickte.

„Ich sehe dich dann“, sagte er, und leitete seinen Bruder aus der Tür. Er wollte nicht, dass Sam sah, wie sehr Bridgets Worte ihn getroffen hatten.

-

Bridgets beunruhigende Worte hallten immer noch in Deans Kopf, als er in der nächsten Nacht zur Arbeit in die Bar ging. Die Sechzehnjährige hatte sich den ganzen Rest der Nacht in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt und Deans Einladung zum Abendessen ignoriert. Ihre Weigerung zum Abendessen zeigte, wie wütend Bridget auf ihren Vater war. Bridget ließ, genau wie Dean, nur selten eine Mahlzeit aus, wissend, wie wertvoll Lebensmittel sein könnten.

Dean erkannte einen der Stammkunden, der am anderen Ende der Bar saß, als das Arschloch, das seine Tochter verletzt hatte. Allein sein Anblick brachte Dean dazu mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Das blonde Mädchen zu sehen, welches sich eifrig an den Arm des Jungen klammerte, brachte ihn nur dazu, noch schlimmer mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

„Was kann ich ihnen bringen?“, fragte er das Mädchen, ein Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf. Das Mädchen bestellte einen einfachen Cocktail.

„Sie sollten sich in seiner Nähe vorsehen“, sagte Dean zu der Dame, als er begann den Cocktail zu machen, lediglich laut genug, damit der Junge es auch hören konnte. „Sie könnten am Ende verletzt werden – und ich meine nicht nur im emotionalen Sinne.“

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich, als sie die Nachricht verstand, die Dean ihr übermitteln wollte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie ihre Handtasche und verzog sich zum anderen Ende der Bar.

„Hey! Für wen halten Sie sich eigentlich, dass Sie hier solche Vorwürfe von sich geben?“

„Für den Vater des Mädchens, dass du letzte Woche geschlagen hast“, antwortete Dean unverblümt.

„Bridget? Sie sind Bridgets Vater?“ Der Junge schien fassungslos. Dean nickte und lehnte sich über die Bar.

„Mein Rat an dich, Junge, ist es, die Stadt zu verlassen“, zischte er und suchte direkt die Augen des Jungen. „Denn wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich dir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Vertrau mir, ich war in der Hölle. Es ist nichts, wo du gerne bist.“

Innerhalb einer Minute floh der Zwanzigjährige aus der Bar, und Dean hatte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er dem Mädchen ihr Getränk brachte. Er würde seine Tochter so gut wie möglich schützen.


	7. Chapter 7

Der Klang von Schreien war kein Geräusch, von dem Dean es noch gewohnt war, aufzuwachen. Es war einmal so gewesen, zwischen der konstanten Jagd, den Albträumen seines Vaters, denen von Sam und seinen eigenen, aber inzwischen war es nicht mehr so. 

Noch bevor er überhaupt ganz wach war und bewusst wahrnehmen konnte, war Dean auf den Beinen und rannte zu dem Zimmer seiner Tochter. Er würde diesen Schrei überall wiedererkennen.

Bridget prügelte auf ihr Bett ein, immer noch schlafend. Ein Albtraum also. Dean war sehr gut darin, mit denen umzugehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es ein normaler Albtraum war, und kein prophetischer, wie sein Bruder sie zu haben pflegte. 

Vorsichtig setzte sich der grünäugige Vater auf das Bett. Die kleine Bewegung schaffte es, Bridget aufschrecken zu lassen, sodass sie nun kerzengerade im Bett saß, nach Luft schnappend und wild um sich schauend. Dean fand das weinende sechzehnjährige Mädchen in seinen Armen weder, sobald Bridget bemerkte, dass er neben ihr saß. Zuerst war sie nicht in der Lage, Worte zu formen, aber als sie begann ihre Sinne wiedererlangte, konnte Dean Worte herausfiltern.

„Alles war s-so heiß …“, meinte Bridget leise, immer noch keuchend. „Da waren überall F-Flammen. Es war so heiß.“

Deans grüne Augen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. Hatte sie über einen Brand geträumt?

„-hörte Schreie“, fuhr Bridget fort. „ _ **Ihre**_ Schreie. Es war so heiß.“

„Ihre Schreie?“, fragte Dean vorsichtig. Ein Albtraum über ein Feuer war eine Sache, aber wenn es da eine weitere Person in dem Albtraum gab … Das war sicherlich ein Anlass zur Besorgnis.

„Ich sehe manchmal eine Frau in meinen Träumen“, erklärte Bridget. „Ich kann keine genauen Sachen erkennen, aber ihre Anwesenheit ist beruhigend und sie hat eine schöne Stimme. Ich denke in meinen Träumen ist sie meine Mutter.“

Dean versteifte sich, fuhr aber weiterhin tröstlich mit der Hand über Bridgets Rücken.

Eine schreiende Frau. Ein Feuer. Bridgets Mutter.

Das konnte nicht sein. Wie konnte Bridget sich daran erinnern? Sie war weniger als einen Monat alt gewesen, als das Feuer ausgebrochen war, das ihre Mutter getötet hatte.

Ungebeten begannen die Erinnerungen auf Dean einzufließen und sein Gedächtnis zu überfluten.

 

**„ Hallo?“, sprach Dean in sein Handy, ignorierte eine von Sams Schimpftiraden. Sein Bruder sah verstimmt darüber aus, ignoriert zu werden, stoppte aber in der Mitte seiner Vorlesung über Sicherheit.**

**„ Hallo Dean“, sagte eine Frau am anderen Ende. Die stimme war ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber Dean war nicht in der Lage sie zuzuordnen.**

**„Wer ist da?“, fragte er vorsichtig.**

**„ Tricia.“ Die Frau hielt sich kurz. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich an mich erinnern würdest . Das letzte Mal das wir uns gesehen haben ist immerhin neun Monate her.“**

**Ein Gefühl der Angst begann sich in Deans Magen auszubreiten. Neun Monate. Es gab nur eine Situation die er kannte, in der diese Zeitspanne verwendet wurde.**

**„Was willst du?“, fragte er sogar noch vorsichtiger.**

**„ Ich möchte nur, dass du für einige Tage in die Stadt kommst“, sagte die Frau. „ Nur um mir dabei zu helfen, sich um etwas zu kümmern.“**

**Dean mochte die Richtung nicht, in die das ging.**

**„Okay“, stimmte er mit schwirrendem Kopf zu.**

**„ Die Adresse ist 1748 South Road, Charlotte Grove, Colorado“, sagte Tricia am anderen Ende der Leitung , als sei es ihr erst jetzt eingefallen. „Für den Fall, dass du dich nicht erinnerst.“**

**„ 1748 South Road, Charlotte Grove, Colorado“, wiederholte Dean. Sam warf seinem Bruder einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen.“ Als Dean auflegte, wagte Sam eine Frage.**

**„Haben wie einen Fall?“, wollte er wissen. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.**

**„Etwas in der Art“, gab er vage zurück. „Steig ein, wir haben noch eine gewisse Strecke zu fahren .“**

**Nur etwas über vierundzwanzig Stunden später schaltete Dean den Motor seines Impalas aus und starrte auf das unscheinbare Haus. Es sollte eigentlich nicht erschreckend sein, aber Dean hatte schon als Kind gelernt, dass die am normalsten aussehenden Objekte einige der schrecklichsten Dinge der Welt beherbergen konnten. Jeder Mensch der vorbei kam war eine Hülle für einen Dämon und jedes Haus der Straße könnte Schrecken hinter den vier Wänden verbergen.**

**„Bist du okay?“, fragte Sam. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du zu deiner Exekution gehen.“ Dean warf seinem Bruder ein gequältes Grinsen.**

**„ Wir werden es 'rausfinden“, murmelte er, bevor er die Tür des Impalas öffnete. Sam hatte zugestimmt, im Impala zu warten, außer wenn Dean Hilfe bräuchte. Bevor er überhaupt an der Vordertür war, öffnete eine dunkelhaarige Frau sie und drückte ihm etwas in die Arme.**

**„Lies die Instruktionen und gib mir das, sobald du fertig bist“, sagte sie Abrupt. „Ich möchte nur, dass du einen Vaterschaftstest machst.“**

**Ah, jetzt erinnerte Dean sich an Tricia. Ihre Direktheit und ihr Eifer, wenn es darum ging Dinge schnell hinter sich zu bringen, waren schwer zu vergessen, sobald er die Stimme dem Gesicht zuordnen konnte.**

**„Eine Frage“, sagte er, nachdem er die DNA Proben zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. „Wenn das positiv zurück kommt …“**

**„Es interessiert mich nicht, was du tust oder wie beteiligt du bist“, antwortete Tricia, die uvollendete Frage verstehend. „Ich möchte nur einen Namen, den ich auf das Testament schreiben kann, damit sich jemand um sie kümmert, wenn ich sterben sollte. Meine Eltern sind tot und ich habe keine anderen Verwandten, so dass sie jemanden braucht, zu dem sie gehen kann, und ich will nicht, dass sie in einer Pflegefamilie oder einem Waisenhaus endet.“**

**„Richtig“, sagte Dean trocken und versuchte, nicht bei den morbiden Gedanken zu verweilen. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, was Tricia immer etwas morbid gewesen. „Zur Kenntnis genommen. Möchtest du, dass ich hier in de Nähe bleibe, bis die Ergebnisse zurück sind?“ Sam würde darüber nicht glücklich sein, aber Dean war ganz froh über eine Auszeit zwischen den Fällen.**

**„Tu was immer du willst“, sagte Tricia, stellte eine Flasche in die Mikrowelle, als eine Schreien durch den Flur hallte. „Ich werde dich mit den Ergebnissen anrufen. Ändere in naher Zukunft einfach nicht deine Handynummer.“**

**„Wie ist ihr Name?“, fragte Dean, als er die Vordertür öffnete. Sam wirkte verwirrt über seine schnelle Rückkehr zum Impala.**

**„Bridget“, sagte Tricia. „Sie wurde letzte Woche geboren.“**

**„Netter Name“, kommentierte Dean. „Wie wär's, wenn wir uns in den nächsten Tagen mal treffen? Ein Bier trinken oder so?“**

**Tricia warf dem Jäger einen unamüsierten Blick zu. „Dean, nichts für ungut, aber ich bin eine Mutter mit einem eine Woche alten Baby. Und das ist genau, wie die ganze Sache angefangen hat.“**

**„Das heißt also nein?“, fragte Dean. Die zuschlagende Tür hinter ihm war seine einzige Antwort.**

**„Alles okay?“, wollte Sam wissen.**

**„Ja, wir müssen nur noch ein paar Tage länger hier bleiben“, antwortete Dean, gab keinerlei Anzeichen von Informationen über seinen Gesichtsausdruck weiter.**

**„Nun, es gibt dort eine potentielle Jagd-“, begann Sam, wurde aber schnell von Dean unterbrochen.**

**„Nein, keine Jagden“, sagte er schnell. „Lass uns einfach für einige Tage eine Pause machen. Wir haben bis jetzt ohne Unterbrechung gearbeitet.“ Sam seufzte, protestierte aber nicht. Er wusste, dass Dean sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde. Innerlich war er dankbar, denn die konstanten Jagden hatten ihn mit einem Gefühl der Erschöpfung zurück gelassen. Wann immer sie gedacht hatten, da sei Zeit für eine Pause, hatte sich eine weitere Jagd ergeben. Sam konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal ein paar Tage gehabt hatten, an denen sie sich hatten entspannen und erholen können.**

**Drei Tage später erhielt Dean beim Abendessen in ihrem Motelzimmer einen Anruf von Tricia.**

**„Hallo?“, meldete er sich.**

**„Die Ergebnisse waren Positiv, also habe ich deinen Namen ins Testament eingetragen“, sagte Tricia schnell und ohne jegliche Höflichkeiten. „Der Rest liegt an dir, aber um ehrlich zu sein, erwarte ich nichts weiter.“**

**Bevor Dean irgendetwas antworten konnte, hatte sie aufgelegt.**

**„Fantastisch“, murmelte Dean. Sam warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, aber Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen.**

**„Lass uns morgen hier verschwinden“, meinte Dean einige Minuten später. „Wir sind hier fertig und ich bin sicher, es gibt irgendwo eine Jagd.“**

**Sam lächelte schief. Er konnte auf Anhieb vier Jagden aufzählen.**

**Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dean mit einem unguten Gefühl auf. Die Luft fühlte sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise nicht richtig an. Es machte ihn unruhig und schreckhaft. Als die Brüder in den Impala stiegen, entschied Dean, ein letztes Mal an Tricias Haus vorbei zu fahren. Er wollte sich von seiner Tochter verabschieden.**

**Weniger als einen Block entfernt von dem Haus, stieß Sam ein schmerzvolles Ächzen aus, als Dean plötzlich auf die Bremsen des Impalas trat.**

**„Dean?“, fragte er, nachdem er sich schnell erholt hatte, aber sein Bruder war bereits aus dem Impala gesprungen und rannte zu einem Haus, das in Flammen gehüllt war. Sam fluchte, löste aber seinen Sicherheitsgurt, um seinem Bruder zu folgen. Hoffentlich würde Dean keine Dummheiten machen.**

**Das Knistern der Flammen und das Knarren der Balken vor ihrem Zusammenbruch übertönten fast das Geräusch, welches die Brüder in der Lage waren, als die Schreie eines Kindes einzuordnen. Sam fluchte, als sein Bruder noch näher an das Haus heran lief und nicht auf die Gefahr achtete, in die er sich begab. Sam konnte die Sirenen in der Ferne hören, die das Nähern der Löschfahrzeuge ankündigten. Alles was er tun konnte war, geduldig zu warten, und zu beten, dass sein Bruder wieder aus den Flammen auftauchen würde. Sam hatte nicht vor, seinem Bruder hinterher zu stürzen, solange es nicht unbedingt notwendig war.**

**Glücklicherweise war es das nicht. Nach einigen langen Minuten, stolperte Dean aus dem brennenden Haus, ein kleines Bündel in seinen Armen. Sam stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, und ging um den Impala zu holen, und zu sehen ob er den Feuerwehrleuten zur Hand gehen konnte. Dean überquerte die Straße, um das Haus von dort aus im Blick zu behalten, und seine Tochter zu beruhigen.**

**Wenige Stunden später hallte ein winziges Heulen durch die Luft. Dean drückte die winzige Gestalt in seinen Armen näher, versuchte das Baby zu beruhigen. Er hatte es fast geschafft, als der Impala sich mit einem leichten Quitschen näherte. Der Kies knirschte unter den Rädern. Sam warf Dean einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als das Weinen wieder einsetzte.**

**„Irgendwelche Anzeichen von Tricia?“, fragte Sam als er aus dem Impala ausstieg. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sehen, wie die Feuerwehrleute sich in den Überresten von dem umsahen, was ein zweistöckiges Haus gewesen war. Es hatte vorher eine leichte Unruhe gegeben, aber er hatte sich nicht näher an die verbrannten Überreste heran gewagt. Nicht mit dem Baby in seinen Armen.**

**„Sir, sind Sie der Betreuer des Kindes?“ Ein Polizist näherte sich schließlich Sam und Dean.**

**„Nur, wenn ihre Mutter sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern kann“, antwortete Dean unverblümt. Der Officer runzelte die Stirn und nickte, ein trauriger Blick huschte über sein Gesicht.**

**„Wir haben einen Körper im Haus gefunden“, informierte er Dean. „Es scheint eine Frau zu sein. Einer der Feuerwehrleute hat sie als Tricia Adams identifiziert.**

**Dean schloss die Augen. Er hatte es von Anfang an vermutet. „Ich verstehe“, sagte er.**

**„Was wirst du tun?“, fragte Sam einige Minuten später, als der Polizist verschwunden war. Dean warf einen Blick nach unten auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen.**

**„Aufhören zu jagen“, entschied er sofort. „Zumindest als Vollzeitjob. Ich habe nicht vor sie so aufzuziehen, wie Dad es mit uns gemacht hat.“**

 

„Daddy?“ Bridgets leise Stimme holte Dean aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück. 

„Was gibt es?“, fragte er, während er die Bilder wegblinzelte.

„Du wirst immer da sein, um mich zu beschützen, richtig?“ Deans Kehle schnürte sich aufgrund der ahnungslosen Frage zusammen, doch seine Antwort kam sofort.

„Natürlich.“


	8. Chapter 8

Dean fluchte, als er aus dem Impala stieg, seine Hand rutschig von Blut, als er versuchte leise die Tür des Impalas zu schließen. Auf der anderen Seite des Impalas versuchte Sam sich aufrecht hinzustellen, scheiterte aber. Dean konnte nur hoffen, dass sie das Haus leise genug betreten würden, um Bridget nicht zu stören.

Seine Hoffnung war vergeblich, denn die Tür des Hauses öffnete sich, bevor Dean überhaupt die zwei oder drei Stufen zum Eingang hinauf laufen konnte.

Bridget sah wütend aus. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten gefährlich und ihre Hände hatte sie in einer missbilligenden Weise in die Hüften gestemmt. Der Babybauch, den sie hatte, stach in dieser Haltung sogar noch deutlicher hervor.

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Bridget mit schriller Stimme, als sie das ganze Blut zur Kenntnis nahm. Dean rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen.

„Da war ein Wendigo auf der anderen Seite des Staates“, erklärte er. „Wir haben uns darum gekümmert.“

„Du warst für zwei Tage verschwunden!“, scholt Bridget ihn. „Der Besitzer der Bar hat angerufen, und mich gefragt, wo du bist. Ich musste ihm sagen, dass du krank warst.“

„Wir sind jetzt wieder da“, sagte Dean und versuchte durch die Tür zu kommen, aber Bridget ließ ihn nicht.

„Ja, **jetzt** “, fuhr sie ihn an. „Natürlich. Woher sollte ich das wissen? Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wohin ihr verschwunden seid, wie lange ihr weg bleiben würdet, oder ob ihr überhaupt jemals wieder zurück kommen würdet.“

Dean zuckte bei der Strenge in der Stimme seiner Tochter zusammen und er konnte nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Ich war auch vorher schon jagen“, betonte er und versuchte, seine Tochter sanft zur Seite zu schieben, damit er endlich ins Haus gelangen konnte, aber die Teenagerin rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Sam lehnte sich gegen das Auto, beobachtete das geschehen, und versuchte seine Blutung zu stillen.

„Ihr seid noch nie so schlimm verletzt gewesen“, ermahnte Bridget ihn. „Was wenn ihr getötet worden wärt?“

„Wurden wir aber nicht“, sagte Dean.

„Aber wenn es passiert wäre, hätte ich nichts gehabt, wohin ich gehen könnte!“, sagte Bridget. „Keinen Ort, an dem ich leben könnte, keine andere Familie, die mich aufnehmen würde. Ich würde in ein Pflegeheim gesteckt werden, oder in ein Gruppenheim, bis ich achtzehn werde und sie würden mir mein Kind wegnehmen!“

Als seine Tochter mit der Tirade fortsetzte, vertiefte sich Deans Schuldgefühl. Er hatte niemals wirklich auf diese Art darüber nachgedacht. Er wurde einfach rastlos, wenn er die ganze Zeit in der Werkstatt und der Bar arbeitete und wann immer Sam eine Jagd erwähnte, war Deans Antwort automatisch ja. Er und sein Bruder hatten bis jetzt auf ihren Jagden immer Glück gehabt, so dass Dean niemals darüber nachgedacht hatte, was passieren würde, wen sie beide dauerhaft sterben würden. Als Dean weiter überlegte, kehrte er mit seinen Gedanken zu Bridgets Schimpftirade zurück.

„-Ich habe bereits meine Mutter in einem Feuer verloren. Möchtest du, dass ich werde wie du, und meinen Vater auch bei einem Jagdunfall verliere?“

Sogar Sam zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Bridget war definitiv dabei, eine Menge Schuldgefühle zu erwecken und sie auf Dean zu laden, und Sam wusste, dass er sie annehmen würde.

„Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich verspreche, dass ich nicht nach Jagden Ausschau halte?“, wollte Dean wissen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie schmerzhaft diese Bewegung war.

Ein leichtes lächeln schlich sich auf Bridgets Lippen, als sie schließlich begriff, wie verzweifelt ihr Vater versuchte, ins Haus zu kommen und sich zu verarzten, um gleich danach seinen wohl verdienten Schlaf nachzuholen.

„Versprich mir, dass du für den Rest meiner Schwangerschaft nicht auf die Jagd gehst, und ich lasse dich ins Haus“, verhandelte sie, wissend, dass das der einzige Weg war, wie ihre Gedanken sich beruhigen konnten. Sie kannte ihren Vater gut und wusste, dass er nicht einfach ein Versprechen an sie brechen würde.

„Einverstanden“, stimmte Dean bereitwillig zu. Sam stolperte um den Impala herum und auf die Tür zu, als Bridget zur Seite trat, um ihren Vater und ihren Onkel in das Haus zu lassen.

„Warum bist du so spät überhaupt noch wach?“, fragte Sam, als Dean verschwand, um den Verbandskasten zu holen. Bridget setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Couch, versuchte es sich bequem zu machen.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, solange ich wusste, dass du und Dad irgendwo da draußen seid“, gab sie zu. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ihr verletzt oder sogar tot ward. Also habe ich mich dafür entschieden, mich nach Homeschooling und Online-Ausbildungsprogrammen umzusehen, während ich darauf warte, dass ihr beide hoffentlich nach Hause kommen würdet.“

Sam hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum hast du danach gesucht?“, fragte er. Bridgets Hände fuhren nervös über ihren Bauch.

„Die Leute in der Schule beginnen zu spekulieren und verbreiten Gerüchte“, gab sie zu. „Bis jetzt war ich in der Lage, das durch das Tragen eines zu großen Sweatshirts oder durch eine geschwänzte Sportstunde zu verstecken, aber jetzt nicht mehr.“ Bridget ignorierte Sams Gesichtsausdruck, als er hörte, dass sie eine Stunde geschwänzt hatte. „Ich möchte diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit nicht, also habe ich entschlossen, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich meine Ausbildung zu Hause oder mit Hilfe des Internets fortführe.“

Sam runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte den Gedanken, den seine Nichte ihm gerade unterbreitete, nicht wirklich. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Bridget höchstwahrscheinlich die Arbeit oder was die Lehrer von ihr verlangten aufschieben würde. Dean, der aufgeschnappt hatte, was seine Tochter gesagt hatte, seufzte. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht damit beschäftigen. Er war momentan viel zu erschöpft.

Sam und Bridget konnten das unter sich selbst ausfechten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, sagte Sam. Bridgets Augen zogen sich zusammen.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte sie scharf. „Ich bin n der Lage dazu.“

„Du solltest die Schule nicht abbrechen“, bestand Sam darauf. „Bildung ist wichtig.“

„Ich breche die Schule nicht ab“, erklärte Bridget ihrem Onkel. „Homeschooling heißt nicht, dass man die Schule abbricht.“

„Wo denkst du findest du Lehrer fürs Homeschooling?“, wollte Sam wissen. „Dein Vater wird sicher nicht die Zeit dafür finden.“

„Es gibt Projekte in der Nähe“, sagte Bridget. „Die Bibliothek hat auch manchmal Unterricht.“

„Aber hast du wirklich genug Motivation, das zu machen?“, fragte Sam. Bridget blickte finster drein.

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fragte sie streng. Sam hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich sage nur, dass du bis jetzt nicht die besten Erfolgsbilanzen hast, die Klasse zu schaffen und eine lückenlose Anwesenheit vorzuweisen“, betonte er. „Sobald das Baby geboren ist, wirst du ständig erschöpft sein, du wirst keineswegs die Motivation aufbringen zur Schule oder Arbeiten zu gehen.“

Bridget schnaubte frustriert.

„Also willst du, dass ich in der Schule die ständigen Demütigungen meiner Klassenkameraden darüber ertrage, dass ich das Mädchen bin, dass in der High School schon schwanger war?“, wollte sie entsetzt wissen.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du einer dieser Teenager wirst, die die High School abbrechen!“, meinte Sam verzweifelt.

„Das werde ich nicht!“, rief Bridget. „Warum hast du kein Vertrauen in mich?“

„Ich versuche nur, auf dich aufzupassen“, gab Sam an. Bridgets Grüne Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Nun, du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe“, sagte sie. „Du bist nicht mein Vater.“

„Also kann ich dir nicht sagen? Was das beste in deinem Interesse ist?“, fragte Sam ungläubig darüber, wie dickköpfig Bridget sein konnte. Es war genau, wie mit Dean klar zu kommen. Bridget sagte nichts, sondern stürmte stattdessen hinaus. Bis ihr Vater ihr etwas anderes sagen würde, würde sie ihren Plan durchziehen, und es gab nichts, was ihr Onkel dagegen tun oder sagen konnte.


	9. Chapter 9

Die nächsten paar Monate waren umständlich für die kleine, disfunktionale Winchesterfamilie. Bridget und Sam hatten nie offiziell klaren Tisch gemacht, so dass ihre Interaktionen mit dem jeweils anderen immer von Spannung gefüllt waren. Sam war sauer auf Dean, der Bridget erlaubt hatte eine Pause in der High School einzulegen, und stattdessen ein Online Schulprogramm zu starten. Auf der anderen Seite war Dean irritiert darüber, dass sein jüngerer Bruder versucht hatte, Bridget ihre Pläne auszureden. Er hatte es wirklich versucht. Nur hatte Bridget die Sturheit der Winchesters geerbt und weigerte sich, den Kampf aufzugeben. Wie jeder Winchester hatte sie gesiegt. Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er verärgert über seine Tochter sein, oder ihre Winchesterzüge bewundern sollte.

Doch zu Sams Überraschung nahm Bridget tatsächlich Online-Stunden, und war auch gut in dem, was sie tat. Sie erledigte all ihre Aufgaben in der vorgegebenen Zeit und schien es in ihrer Klasse wirklich zu genießen. Ihre Entscheidung schien am Ende die beste Entscheidung gewesen zu sein, die sie je getroffen hatte: Sie konnte zu Hause bleiben und sich ausruhen, während sie die Schulaufgaben löste, und musste sich im Vergleich dazu nicht mit den wachsamen (und oft verdächtigen) Blicken von Lehrern und Mitschülern herumschlagen.

Becor Bridget wusste was passierte, war das Datum der Geburt des Kindes nur noch zwei Wochen entfernt. Überraschenderweise war die Schwangerschaft reibungslos verlaufen, laut den Unterlagen des Arztes und der Leute bei Planned Parenthood. Die morgendliche Übelkeit war minimal gewesen und ihre Bedürfnisse waren teilweise lächerlich gewesen. Dean konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie Nutella und Essiggurken als Mitternachtssnack verlangt hatte. Das war fast so ekelhaft, wie zuzusehen, wie sie Erdnussbutter oben auf ihren doppelten Cheesburger mit Speck und Röstzwiebeln geschmiert hatte. Die Schmerzen und die immer öfter vorkommenden Gänge ins Bad waren völlig normal, wie Bridget aus dem Internet und von ihrem Arzt erfuhr.

Nun war alles was noch übrig blieb die tatsächliche Geburt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, freute Bridget sich nicht wirklich bei dem Gedanken an die Wehen, wenn sie von allem ausging, was sie in Filmen gesehen und gehört hatte.

Bridget hatte entschieden, dass Geschlecht des Kindes eine Überraschung sein zu lassen, und so waren alle Dinge, die sie und ihr Vater für das Baby gekauft hatten (in der Regel auf Flohmärkten), eine Mischung aus Pink- und Blautönen. Bridget kümmerte sich ehrlich nicht ob die Kleidung, die ihr Kind trug, dem Geschlechtsstereotypen entsprach. Ihrer Meinung nach war dies ein lächerliches Konzept. Kleidung war Kleidung und Kinder konnten alle Farben tragen, die sie wollten.

Es schien wie ein normaler Tag. Bridget arbeitete an einer Wissenschaftsaufgabe und ihr Vater machte noch ein Nickerchen, bevor er zu seinem zweiten Job ging. Keiner von ihnen erwartete einen Besucher, also vermutete Bridget, als ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte, dass es sich um paar Verkäufer handelte, die von Tür zu Tür zogen. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten kam sie auf die Beine und öffnete die Tür, nur um eine Frau vorzufinden.

Die Dame sah leicht überrascht aus, sie zu sehen.

„Nun, wer bist du?“, fragte sie Bridget. „Von einem Mädchen wurde mir nichts gesagt, geschweige denn von einem Schwangeren. Bist du mit Winchester zusammen?“

Bridgets Arme schlangen sich um ihren Bauch, als ein Gefühl der Angst sie überkam.

„Entschuldigung, wer sind sie?“, fragte sie, bereitete sich darauf vor, die Tür zuzuschlagen. Die Dame musterte das sechzehnjährige Mädchen intensiv.

„Definitiv Winchesteraugen“, murmelte sie, bevor sie Bridgets Frage beantwortete. „Ich bin eine alte Freundin deines Vaters.“ Als die Augen der Frau komplett schwarz wurden, stieß Bridget einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und versuchte die Tür zu schließen. Bevor sie sie komplett zu machen konnte, flog sie rückwärts durch die Luft.

 

Dean schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, bei dem Geräusch eines Schreis und eines lauten Krachens. Noch bevor er überhaupt auf den Füßen war, griff er unter sein Kissen und zog Rubys altes Messer hervor. Wenn es Ärger gab, nahm er automatisch an, ein Dämon würde dahinter stecken.

„Bridget!“, rief er aus, als er vorsichtig durch das Haus lief. Als er in den Eingangsbereich trat, wurde er sogar noch alarmierter, als er sah, wie Bridget darum kämpfte, sich aufzurichten. Sie war den ganzen Weg durch den Raum geschleudert worden.

„Hallo Dean“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. „So schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich habe sogar schon – Bridget war der Name? – getroffen.“

Bridget drehte den Kopf um zu ihrem Vater zu sehen, doch als sie es schließlich wieder auf die Beine schaffte, fand sie sich selbst erneut durch die Luft fliegend. Als sie gegen die Wand schlug und auf dem Boden aufkam, rollte sie sich zusammen um zu versuchen, ihren Bauch mit dem ungeborenen Kind zu schützen.

„Sorry, ich erinnere mich nicht an dich“, informierte Dean den Dämon und änderte den Griff um sein Messer so, dass er angreifen konnte.

„Wir haben noch ein altes Geschäft offen“, sagte der Dämon. „Natürlich denke ich, dass ich jetzt wo ich Bridget hier getroffen habe, lieber sie als dich töten werde. Auf diese Art wirst du mehr leiden.“

Dean biss die Zähne zusammen, auf Grnd der Drohung und trat zwischen seine Tochter und den Dämon.

„Nur über meine Leiche“, knurrte er und stürzte sich auf den Dämon. An der Decke in der Küche gab es eine Teufelsfalle – nur wenige Meter entfernt. Wenn Dean den Dämon nach dort locken könnte, wäre es leicht ihn zu exorzieren oder zu töten. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Dämon Bridget bedroht hatte, würde es wahrscheinlich auf Töten hinaus laufen.

Dieser Dämon war offensichtlich keiner von den helleren. Es war nur allzu leicht, ihn in die Teufelsfalle zu locken.Sobald Dean begonnen hatte, den Dämon mit dem Meser anzugreifen, war er mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich selbst zu verteidigen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken, wohin er ging.

Wenn Dean nicht so verärgert darüber gewesen wäre, dass sein kleines Mädchen bedroht worden war, wäre er vielleicht amüsiert über den Gesichtsausdruck des Dämons gewesen, als dieser bemerkt hatte, dass er in einer Teufelsfalle feststeckte.

In einem flüchtigen Anflug von Gnade, begann Dean eine Exorzismus-Formel zu rezitieren.

**„Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus**   
**Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio**   
**Infernalis adversarii omnis legio**   
**Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica**   
**Ergo draco maledicte**   
**Et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te …“**

Es war fast ein Beweis für Deans früheres Leben als Jäger, dass er die Worte aus dem Gedächtnis aufsagen konnte. Als er damit fortfuhr, den Spruch aufzusagen, ignorierte er das mörderische Kreischen des wütenden Dämons. Innerhalb einer Minute beendete er es.

**„Cessa decipere humanas creaturas**   
**Eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare**   
**Ut ecclesian uam secura tibi facias libertate servire**   
**Te rogamus, audi nos.“**

„Daddy?“ Nachdem Dean den Dämon exorziert hatte, war er schließlich in der Lage, die flehende Stimme seiner Tochter zu vernehmen. Sie lag immer noch zusammengerollt auf dem Boden, aber die Fläche um sie herum war feucht.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Dean, und ging zu ihr, um das zu prüfen. Bridget schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als ihr Körper sich zusammen zu ziehen schien.

„Ich denke meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt“, meinte sie zu ihrem Vater.


	10. Chapter 10

Als Dean seine Tochter vom Boden aufhob – dabei versuchte, nicht darüber nach zu denken, wie schwer sie war – probierte er in Gedanken zu ordnen, was er nun tun musste. Sam anrufen, ins Krankenhaus fahren und … seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. Offenbar war das alles.

Mit der Hülle des Dämons, die bewusstlos auf dem Küchenboden lag, stellte Dean Bridget behutsam auf ihre Füße, so dass sie sich gegen den Tresen lehnen konnte.Aus seinem Schlafzimmer holte Dean sein Handy und seine Schlüssel, so dass sie die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus beginnen konnten. Als er wieder in die Küche trat, atmete Bridget schwer und bereitete sich mental auf das nächste Zusammenziehen ihres Körpers vor. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie weit die Wehen auseinander lagen, aber sie schienen bis jetzt nicht ohne Pause aufeinander zu folgen. Hoffentlich würde das Baby bis zum Krankenhaus warten, um geboren zu werden.

„Sobald wir im Auto sind, rufst du deinen Onkel an“, kommandierte Dean, als er Bridget aus dem Haus leitete. Bridget warf einen letzten Blick auf die bewusstlose Frau auf dem Küchenboden.

„Was ist mit ihr?“, fragte sie. Dean warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem schwachen Körper.

„Sie wacht hoffentlich auf, und geht“, sagte er. „Aber wenn du deinen Onkel anrufst, könntest du ihm das von ihr erzählen, so dass er sich darum kümmern kann.“

Bridget nickte und Dean öffnete die Tür des Beifahrersitzes für sie. Glücklicherweise war der Sitz immer noch ganz zurück geschoben, von der Zeit, zu der Sam zum letzten Mal mitgefahren war. Das machte es leicht für Bridget, sich und ihren großen Bauch ins Auto zu hieven.

Als Dean auf die Straße fuhr, klappte Bridget sein Hand auf. Ein verpasster Anruf von Sam, der am früheren Nachmittag angerufen hatte, wurde angezeigt, also drückte sie auf die Ruftaste.

„Endlich!“, sagte Sam, als er ans Telefon ging.

„Hi“, erwiderte Bridget ruhig. Für einige Sekunden gab es keine Antwort.

„Was gibt es?“, meinte Sam schließlich. „Ich habe deinen Vater vorhin angerufen.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Bridget. „Er hat geschlafen und jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus.“

„Seid ihr okay?“ Sams Stimme klang panisch.

„Ein Dämon hat uns besucht“, informierte Bridget ihren Onkel, leicht überrascht darüber, wie ruhig sie klang. „Das wollte, dass ich dir sage, dass die Frau die er kontrolliert hat auf unserem Küchenboden liegt.“ Am anderen Ende der Leitung konnte Bridget einen Fluch hören.

„Wurde irgendwer verletzt?“, fragte Sam schnell. Seine Stimme klang entfernt, und Geräusche von Bewegungen, als würde er nach etwas suchen, wurden hörbar.

„Ich wurde ein wenig herumgeschleudert, was dafür gesorgt hat, dass bei mir die Wehen einsetzten. Darum gehen wir jetzt ins Krankenhaus.“ Die Bewegungen am anderen Ende der Leitung stoppten.

„Deine Wehen haben eingesetzt?“, Sams stimme klang überrascht.

„Yes, also wenn du dich um die Frau gekümmert hast, solltest du und im Krankenhaus treffen, damit du deine Großnichte oder -neffen kennen lernen kannst“, sagte Bridget bevor sie abrupt auflegte. Das Handy fiel auf den Boden, als eine erneute Wehe sie überrollte. Diese war stärker als die vorangegangenen.

„Wie lange noch?“, fragte sie mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. Dean warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Über zwanzig Minuten. Denkst du, du hältst so lange durch?“ Bridget nickte, festigte aber den Griff um die Türklinge. Dean trat aufs Gaspedal und ließ das Auto so noch schneller werden.

-

Beim Erreichen des Krankenhaus parkte Dean den Impala an der ersten Stelle, die er finden konnte. Bridget hatte kaum die Tür geöffnet, als ihr Vater ihr hinaus half. Die Sechzehnjährige watschelte Richtung Eingang des Krankenhauses und klammerte sich an die Hand ihres Vaters. Deans Augen zogen sich vor Schmerz zusammen, als sich der Griff verstärkte, nachdem eine weitere Wehe einsetzte.

Die Empfangsdame sprang auf die Füße, als sie den Vater und seine Tochter durch die Tür kommen sah. Sie winkte bereits nach einem Rollstuhl, der werden sollte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben Ihre Wehen?“, fragte sie, als Bridget praktisch in ihrem Stuhl zusammen brach.

„Bridget Winchester und ich bin zwei Wochen zu früh“, informierte sie die Empfangsdame, die nickte.

„Henry wird Sie in einem Raum unterbringen, während ich Ihre Informationen herausuche“, sagte sie. „Und jemand wird einige Papiere ausfüllen müssen, während Sie auf den Arzt warten.“ Bridget warf Dean einen flehenden Blick zu. Dean seufzte und nickte. Er würde die notwendigen Papiere ausfüllen.

„Ist es jemandem erlaubt, mit ihr im Raum zu sein?“, fragte er, als Bridget weggebracht wurde.

„Ein Verwandter darf“, antwortete die Rezeptionistin. „Wenn Sie wollen, werde ich Sie zu ihrem Raum bringen, sobald Sie hier fertig sind. Sind Sie Bridgets Vater?“

Dean nickte abwesend.

„Wie lange werden wir warten müssen?“, fragte er. Die Empfangsdame zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das kommt wirklich auf die Frau an“, sagte sie. „Es kann weniger als zwei Stunden dauern, oder fünf Jahre. Es kommt darauf an, wie schnell sie dilatiert. Wie schnell sind die Wehen gekommen?“

Dean kannte die Antwort nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er zu. „Vielleicht fünfzehn oder zwanzig Minuten? Wir haben nicht wirklich darauf geachtet. Keiner von uns hat das vorher schon getan.“

Die Rezeptionistin zog in leichter Verwirrung eine Augenbraue hoch, dirrigierte Dean aber zum nächsten Platz und er musste seufzen.

Zehn Minuten später war Dean an der Seite seiner Tochter. Innerhalb einer Stunde war auch Sam angekommen, wurde aber gezwungen im Aufenthaltsraum zu warten. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Dean zwischen den zwei Räumen hin und her gerannt, um Sam auf dem laufenden zu halten und sicher zu gehen, dass Bridget in Ordnung war, aber wegen der Attacke des Dämons vorher, würde Dean nicht von der Seite seiner Tochter weichen.

-

Elf Stunden später sah Dean weg, sobald das Baby kam. Er dachte seine Hand würde für immer lila bleiben, danach zu urteilen wie stark Bridget sie in den letzten elf Stunden gequetscht hatte.

„Fast da“, teilte eine Krankenschwester mit. Bridget stöhnte und ihr Griff verstärkte sich ein weiteres Mal um Deans Hand. Mit ein wenig Hilfe von den Krankenschwestern wurde das Baby herausgedrückt und leise Schreie halten durch den Raum des Krankenhauses. Dean wagte einen Blick auf das Kind zu werfen, nur um zu sehen, dass es vollständig mit rot bedeckt war. Sofort schaute er wieder weg. Bridget stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als sie die schreie hörte.

„Sieben Pfund, fünf Unzen und fünfzehn Zoll“, verkündete die Schwester. „Ein Mädchen. Vollkommen gesund für jemanden, der zwei Wochen zu früh geboren wurde.

Ihre Verkündung ließ Tränen in Bridgets Augen treten. Sie hatte ein perfektes Mädchen geboren.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten saß die sechzehnjährige aufrecht und wiegte ihr Baby. Schließlich fand Dean doch den Mut einen zweiten Blick zu wagen. Als er es tat, schmolz sein Herz bei dem Anblick. Ein winziges rosanes Gesicht hatte sich so verzogen, als seien die Lichter zu hell. Bridget sah auf das Kleine hinunter und lächelte sanft.

Als ob sie Dean Blick auf den beiden gespürt hätte, sah Bridget auf.

„Möchtest du sie halten?“, fragte sie. Plötzlich mit zusammengeschnürter Kehle nickte Dean nur, und Bridget übergab das Neugeborene behutsam in seine Obhut. Sanft wiegte Dean den winzigen Körper hin und her.

„Wie sollen Sie sie nennen?“, fragte eine Krankenschwester. Bridget dachte eine Minute nach. Sie hatte sich bereits ein oder zwei Babynamen für jedes Geschlecht herausgesucht.

„Abigail“, verkündete sie. Dean hob die gerade ernannte Abigail näher an sein Gesicht.

„Hi Abigil“, flüsterte er, und sah auf seine erste Enkelin hinunter. Bei dem Anblick ihres Vaters und ihrer Tochter strahlte Bridget. Es war kein Anblick, den sie innerhalb der nächsten Jahre erwartet hatte, aber irgendwie erschien es doch richtig. Bridget wusste, dass ihr Vater niemals mit Kindern gerechnet hatte, geschweige denn mit Enkeln. Sie war froh ihm etwas zu geben, von dem er noch nicht einmal geträumt hatte.

„Warten dort draußen irgendwelche Familienmitglieder?“, fragte eine Krankenschwester, nachdem sie sicher gegangen war, dass für die nächsten paar Stunden alles in Ordnung war. „Ich könnte sie holen gehen, wenn Sie möchten.“

Bridget und Dean nickten zeitgleich. Sie konnten Sam nicht außen vor lassen.

„Sein Name ist Sam Winchester“, informierte Dean die blondhaarige Krankenschwester, ohne seine Augen von seiner kleinen Abigail zu nehmen. „Großer Kerl. Nicht zu übersehen.“

Die Schwester lächelte und nickte, bevor sie Dean und Bridget allein ließ, um sie das neue Mitglied der Familie feiern zu lassen. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Wartezimmer.

„Sam Winchester?“, rief sie. Sam sprang auf, wirkte leicht nervös. Die Schwester lächelte ihm beruhigend zu.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie können nun reingehen. Raum dreihundertzwei“, sagte sie. „Ich werde in einer Weile vorbeischauen, um zu sehen, ob es allen gut geht.“ Sam nickte, glaubte noch immer nicht, dass dies wirklich passiert war. Leicht stolpernd machte er sich auf den Weg zu genanntem Raum. Einmal tief durchatmend klopfte er leise an die Tür, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Herein“, hörte er Bridget rufen. Sie hörte sich an wie immer, nur ein wenig müde. Sam konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, immerhin war es ein langer Tag gewesen.

„Hey“, sagte er und trat in den Raum. Dean hielt Abigail hoch, um sie seinem Bruder zu zeigen, und Sam lächelte das kleine in die pinke Decke gehüllte Bündel an.

„Ihr Name ist Abigail“, sagte Bridget fröhlich und versteckte ein Gähnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Nach den Angaben der Ärzte und Krankenschwestern ist sie fünfzehn Zoll groß, sieben Pfund und fünf Unzen schwer und absolut gesund.“

„Meine Glückwünsche“, sagte Sam und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Krankenhausbett platz.

„Möchtest du sie halten?“, fragte Bridget. Sam nickte. Er hielt seine Großnichte schließlich nicht jeden Tag zum ersten Mal. Vorsichtig gab Dean Abigail an Sam weiter, der das kleine Bündel in seinen großen Armen wiegte. Der Anblick von Sam, einem der größten Menschen, die Bridget kannte, wie er Abigail hielt war ein wenig Belustigend. Abigails Fäuste winkten leicht in der Luft hin und her.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte Bridget eifrig, stolz auf ihre neugeborene Tochter. Sam lächelte sanft.

„Sie ist absolut wundervoll“, informierte er seine Nichte, während er Abigail weiter schaukelte. Die Neugeborene war schnell eingeschlafen, absolut sicher und komfortabel in ihrer rosanen Decke und den Armen ihres Großonkels.

„Denkst du sie ist bereit für unsere gestörte Familie?“, wollte Bridget lächelnd wissen. Die Winchesterbrüder tauschten einen Blick aus. Sam nickte und Dean grinste breit. Gestört war eine Art, die Winchesters zu beschreiben. Abigail hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete.

„Abigail Winchester“, er schmunzelte leicht. „Willkommen auf der Welt. Du wirst definitiv einen Einblick auf sie haben, wie nur sehr wenige andere ihn bekommen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an die, die bis zum Ende dran geblieben sind. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen und alles war verständlich und ich habe keine Fehler gemacht oder so (normalerweise ist das hier vom Thema her nicht wirklich mein Terrain, aber die Geschichte fand ich einfach so süß). Falls ihr auch im Nachhinein doch noch welche findet: immer her damit, ich verbessere es (oder versuche es, so gut es geht).
> 
> Es gibt eine Fortsetzung hierzu, bis jetzt allerdings nur auf Englisch: [On My Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4430015/chapters/10066262)  
> Vielleicht frage ich irgendwann, ob ich die auch übersetzen darf, aber noch weiß ich es nicht genau, weil ich mich jetzt gerade auf ein paar andere Dinge konzentrieren will. Mal sehen :)


End file.
